Imperfection
by ELIE101
Summary: Terra is drowning in her Imperfection. Can Beast Boy save her? One-shot


_I do not own Teen Titans_

_Nor do I own the song "Imperfection" by Skillet_

_But trust me, I wish I owned both xD_

_-Takes place after Things Change_**-**

**Imperfection**

"I knew it..." Beast Boy whispered. He couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness.

It was 8:30 at night, the last of the sun's light was gone from the sky, leaving the world in the calm darkness of night. There she sat, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The water just barely grazing her bare toes as it lapped onto the shore with each wave. Teasing her feet; it would slowly recede back into the water, then quickly make it's way back onto the sandy bank. Terra was staring down at her feet, seemingly interested, when Beast Boy approached.

He had received an anonymous call on his T-com only minutes before. The caller said to go the farthest end of the beach; the end where all the rocks were at. The voice of the caller had been muffled and a little hard to understand, but Beast Boy knew all along it was Terra. Her voice was unmistakable and Beast Boy knew it well. The thought that it wasn't Terra, or the thought that it could be a possible ambush by one of the Titan's many enemies, never crossed his mind. Even if it had he still wouldn't have told the Titans where he was going. What happened between him and Terra was personal. His heart was his business and no-one else's. Save for the girl who stole said heart of course.

"You're right. I am Terra," she had stated when Beast Boy sat down next to her. She hadn't even bothered to look up.

The swell of happiness he felt faded a little as a thought occurred to him.

"Terra... Why did you lie to me? When I first met up with you at your school you said you had no idea who Terra was. I figured you just didn't remember. But when I tried to remind you, you kept saying you weren't Terra... So why now? Why did you pretend you were someone else?" Terra finally lifted her head and looked at Beast Boy's face. The look he displayed showed genuine concern and confusion.

"Beast Boy..." Terra's voice quivered and was so soft Beast Boy had to strain to hear it. "I'm sorry. It's just... I didn't want cause you anymore pain. I'm bad luck to be around. If you're around me... you're only going to get hurt..."

"Terra..."

"No Beast Boy.. I don't think I should live anymore...My whole life... my existence... I have nothing to offer but pain and misery."

_You're worth so much _

_It'll never be enough _

_To see what you have to give_

"How can you say that!?" Beast Boy said, his voice rising. Terra visibly winced. Beast Boy noticed this and continued in a softer voice, "Terra you're alive for a reason. You have a lot more to offer to the world than you're giving yourself credit for."

Terra laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. I wish I could be more like you. More like the other Titans. I wish I was as selfless as you are, as smart as Cyborg. I wish I knew the line between good and evil like Robin does. I wish I was loyal to my friends like Raven is. I wish I was pretty like Starfire."

"You can be all of those things Terra. And... you are pretty." A slight blush crept onto Beast Boy's face as he commented on her beauty.

"No I'm not," Terra said shaking her head.

_How beautiful you are_

_Yet seem so far from everything _

_You're wanting to be _

_You're wanting to be_

"Look Beast Boy, the only reason I came here was to say goodbye. I owe you at least that much. And I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything. You never deserved what I put you through. I knew that if I left with you thinking that I was missing or I had amnesia, then you'd never have closure... And like I said, I... I don't want to hurt you anymore..." Terra's head drooped back down and her golden locks fell in front of her head, hiding her face.

Beast Boy gazed at her small fragile figure and felt a pang of sadness hit his heart. He wanted to tell Terra that she _was_ hurting him. The way she was downing herself hurt him almost more than her betrayal had. He'd rather Terra hate him than hate herself. She was in so much pain and it just killed him. He wanted to let her know that if she left he'd be in more pain than she could ever imagine... but he knew that would only cause her herself more pain.

Suddenly Terra's body began to shudder with silent sobs, and Beast Boy watched as tear drops cascaded onto the sand. Seeing her tears, he somehow knew she had been crying for a long time. And nobody had ever noticed.

_Tears falling down again_

_Tears falling down_

"It's okay Terra." Beast Boy put his arm around her shoulders and made a move to pull her into a comforting hug, but Terra yanked herself away. She stood up in front of Beast Boy, revealing blood-shot eyes and red, tear stained cheeks.

"No it's not!" she shouted. Angry tears continued to pour from her identical blue orbs and her hands balled into fists. "It's never going to be okay! I don't want to live anymore! I don't want to be Terra! I thought I could try to be somebody else. I tried living a normal life. I went to school, I hung out with friends, I even had parents! Sure, they were foster parents but they were still parents! I had put Terra behind me and I wanted to leave her there! But I just couldn't do it, I couldn't be normal." Terra paused to choke back another sob before continuing. "I want to be somebody else, Beast Boy. I hate myself and everything that I am!" Her legs gave out and she fell on her knees onto the sand. She buried her face in her hands and wept.

_You fall on your knees _

_You beg, you plead _

_Can I be somebody else _

_For all the times I hate myself?_

_Your failures devour your heart_

_In every hour, you're drowning_

_In your imperfection_

"Don't you get what an amazing person Terra is?" Beast Boy's voice practically begged. "Terra is beautiful and smart and she made a few mistakes but her friends understand and forgive her. Terra was only confused and lost and she acted on those feelings... Terra is a great friend and a great person and her friends will always love her. Terra has a great future ahead of her if she just chooses it. Terra has the ability to do so many amazing things if she puts her mind to it. How could you not want to be Terra?" Beast Boy asked. When Terra didn't respond he added in a small voice, similar to that of a child afraid to speak out amongst adults, "I want you to be Terra. I need you to be Terra."

Beast Boy leaned forward and embraced Terra in a hug. This time Terra didn't try to pull away.

"I don't deserve you being so nice to me. I don't deserve kindness," Terra sniffled.

"Yes you do Terra, yes you do," Beast Boy murmured reassuringly.

Terra lifted her head and looked into Beast Boy's eyes. They told her that his words were true. A fresh set of tears poured out of her eyes as she threw her arms around Beast Boy, returning his hug, and rested her head onto his chest.

_Tears falling down again_

_Come let the healing begin_

"Do you really think that Terra can change? Do you think that she, I, can make things right?" Terra asked into his shirt.

"You already have," Beast Boy replied.

_You're worth so much _

_So easily crushed _

_Wanna be like everyone else_

"I still wish I could be more like you..." Terra sighed.

Beast Boy pulled Terra out of the hug. He held her by the shoulders at arms length, forcing her took look him in the eyes.

"Terra, we all makes mistakes. If you think that I haven't done things I regret than you're wrong. Everyone does the wrong thing sometimes. There's no escaping our mistakes and problems. We just have to deal with them. We have to try to conquer them so that we're able to keep them in the past. And I know five friends who are willing to help you leave yours in the past." For the first time in a long time Terra was met with that famous toothy grin that she loved so much.

_No one escapes_

_Every breath we take _

_Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons_

Beast Boy let his hands drop down from her shoulders. He slowly stood up.

"Come back to the tower with me. Be Terra. You can make Terra whoever you want her to be. It's all up to you." Beast Boy offered a hand down for Terra to take.

And she took it.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she said smiling.

_I'm always going to see the light in you Terra, even when you can't see it yourself,_ thought Beast Boy.

They laced their hands together and stared walking in the direction of the tower. The stars in the sky were bright and twinkled with a happiness that only their light could express. And the look of peace on Terra's face, Beast Boy thought.

_Won't you believe, yeah _

_Won't you believe, yeah _

_All the things I see in you_

**Author's Note: **Ta-da! And there you have it! I was listening to my all time favorite band EVER yesterday, and I've always thought the song "Imperfection" fit Terra really well. So I decided I'd write a short one-shot using the song. Only it was really late at night and I was falling asleep so it had to wait until today xD

It's short but ah well. I hope ya'll liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
